Birds of a Feather
by Skye of Autumn
Summary: Short oneshots/drabbles of demigods, gods and mythical creatures meeting Sally and/or Paul, whether by coincidence or intentionally. Slight AU! Taking requests!
1. Monopoly - Nico

So I start writing today and instead of focusing on my Harry Potter WIP like I should have, I focus on PJO, go figure. These are just random little one shots about some demigods meeting Percy's parents. I have no idea where these came from. I know there are already a lot of these kinds of stories out there, but I couldn't help myself. Sorry! I would really like to know what you think and if anyone has a specific character they'd like to see, just ask!

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own, anything to do with _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ and/or _The Heroes of Olympus_, nor am I making any profit from this.

* * *

Nico di Angelo: Blue Cake and Monopoly

Setting/Spoilers - At the end of _The Battle of the Labyrinth_

* * *

Nico di Angelo vehemently protested as Percy pulled him off the fire escape and through the window into his room. The plate of blue cake was shoved into his hands and he stared at it in bewilderment.

"You're supposed to eat it." Percy said, slightly patronizing. "Actually, come on." He changed his mind and guided a tired and dazed son of Hades out of his bedroom and into the hall. Tyson, Paul and Sally looked up when they entered the room. Tyson was obliterating the game board and both Sally and Paul looked resigned to their fates.

"Mom, Paul, Tyson, this is my cousin Nico di Angelo. He stopped by for some cake." Percy introduced. "Nico this is my mom, Sally, my step-dad Paul and my half-brother Tyson."

Nico muttered a 'hi' under his breath only when Percy nudged him. Suddenly, Sally was across the room and pulling Nico into a tight hug, surprising the child. Percy had managed to snatch the cake out of his hands before his mom had tackle-hugged his cousin. He had told his mom all about Nico when he'd talked about his latest quests and she had been anxious to meet him.

"We've already eaten but if you're hungry I can make you a plate." Sally said as she pulled away. Before Nico could say anything, Sally frowned and looked him over. "I'll go make you a plate." She decided and quickly left the room, with Percy snickering and Paul shaking his head in amusement. He stood and walked over, holding out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Nico." He said, and Nico shook his hand.

"Yeah." He said quietly, avoiding eye contact. Percy slung an arm around his shoulders and pulled him over to sit by Tyson.

"Come on Nico, say hi to Tyson." Percy said. Nico merely nodded to Tyson, taking the Cyclops in stride.

Tyson bellowed a "hello" and engulfed him in a large hug befitting of his size, much to Nico's displeasure. It took Paul and Percy to convince him to let his little cousin go, especially considering how hard Percy was trying not to laugh. Nico threw him a dark glare and scowled at nothing.

"We are going to play another game of monopoly. Let's see how you do against Tyson." He said. Tyson was already eagerly re-setting the board and Paul sat back down, looking almost resigned. Sally came back in and handed a heaping plate over to Nico along with cutlery. She quickly ushered him to eat. The food was delicious and Nico managed to clear the entire plate before he sat back, full for the first time in a long while. The blue cake was wonderful as well, despite it being blue for some odd reason, but he was too busy eating it to ask about the colour.

Paul and Percy quietly chatted as he ate and Sally helped Tyson with re-setting the board game. Once finished, Nico quietly thanked Sally for the food. He couldn't even remember the last time he had eaten something so fresh and delicious. She managed to sneak in a hug when she leaned over to take the plate from him but Nico really didn't mind as much as he thought he would.

Percy then annoyed him until he promised to stay for at least one game and Sally looked at him sadly until he complied. Paul kept up a light-hearted conversation about nothing in particular with everyone, including Nico that actually helped relax him. They all settled in and started playing monopoly, a game which Nico remembered playing before and so, thankfully knew the rules to.

"Tyson loves this game." Tyson said happily. He won of course, much to the dismay of Nico and the amusement of Percy, Sally and Paul.

"You'd think I'd be the best at games since I spent years playing them." Nico said under his breath, close to pouting. Percy grinned at him while Sally and Paul looked a little confused. Tyson just demanded that they play again. Nico stubbornly agreed to a rematch.


	2. Fighter - Thalia

These oneshots also jump around a lot in the timelines, just so you know. I'll try and add spoiler warnings. Please read and review!

* * *

Thalia Grace: Fighter

Setting/Spoilers - After _The Last Olympian_ but before _The Lost Hero_

* * *

Sally and Paul were walking back to their apartment after a leisure stroll through the streets when it happened. A hellhound leaped out at them, snarling fiercely at them. Sally gasped and backed away with her husband. Luckily the streets were near empty so nobody noticed the rabid dog the size of a truck. She was just looking for a place for them to run when the dog charged. Paul was quick to pull Sally to the side and they slipped behind a tall statue. The hellhound skidded by them, unable to stop fully with all of its bulk, but then it turned around, sniffing the air. Sally didn't know what to do, there was no way she and Paul would be able to outrun the monster and there weren't that many places to hide. Percy was at camp too so he wouldn't be jumping to their rescue with another crazy stunt.

As the dog loomed closer to them, Sally and Paul edged around the statue, keeping low to hide behind its thick base. The hellhound leaped over the statue and landed in front of them. Paul and Sally scrambled back, away from the statue and the monster.

It was growling under its breath when there was a shout from behind them.

"Duck!" A girl's voice commanded and Paul and Sally both ducked down on the sidewalk immediately. There was a whistle through the air, followed by a heavy thud and the hellhound howled. It reared its head back as it staggered, an arrow sticking out of its side. In the next moment it burst into dust when a teenaged girl seemed to appear out of nowhere and stabbed it with a sword.

"Are you all right?" The girl asked. She sheathed her sword and slund her bow over her shoulder. The girl had shoulder length, spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. She was wearing punkish clothes with a silver circlet in her hair.

"We're okay. Are you a demigod?" Sally asked frankly. She seemed familiar for some reason. The girl blinked and smiled.

"I am. Who are you?" She asked in return. Though her posture seemed relaxed, Sally was sure she was prepared to fight at a moment's notice.

"Sally Jackson-Blofis and this is my husband Paul Blofis." Sally introduced. Paul waved a hello, gazing a little dumbfounded at where the hellhound had turned into dust. The girl's eyes widened.

"You're Percy's parents, aren't you?" She asked, relaxing.

"Yes." Sally agreed. Then, "would you like to stop by for some cookies? They should be cool by now."

"I'm Thalia." The girl said, holding out her hand. Sally and Paul both shook her hand. "And I'd love some homemade cookies."

Sally was excited to finally meet Thalia, Percy and Annabeth had described her in great detail. They obviously considered her a friend and had told stories of her involvement in some of their adventures. It was nice to finally put a face to the name.

Thalia spent the afternoon talking with the two, telling them about her time as a tree – Paul still couldn't wrap his head around that – and how she had become a Hunter of Artemis so she was immortal unless killed in battle. Thalia was amused by the blue food colouring that Sally and Percy were so fond of but she ate a bunch of cookies despite the odd colour. They exchanged Percy stories, Sally and Thalia gleefully telling embarrassing moments while Paul listened in and almost felt sorry for the teasing his step-son was sure to get when he got back or ran into Thalia again.

Of course, Percy had been more relieved that Thalia had saved his parents than anything else and thanked her profusely for it. He had been horrified and guilty that he hadn't been there to help them but was mollified that Thalia had instead. Not that Thalia didn't tease him about her newfound blackmail material, she had no intention of not using this new knowledge to her advantage. Only afterwards did Percy begin to regret his mom and Thalia meeting.


	3. Nemesis' Surprise - Ethan

This is a what-if oneshot, obviously. I did like the character Ethan, he had an interesting outlook so I couldn't help but write this.

* * *

Ethan Nakamura: Nemesis' Surprise

Setting/Spoilers - Sometime after _The Last Olympian_ but before _The Lost Hero_

* * *

Ethan Nakamura awoke to a lingering pain in his abdomen and a sore back. Slowly, he opened his eye and gazed at the ceiling. He spent several moments merely gazing upwards in confusion as he tried to remember what had happened.

Kronos. Percy. Luke. Betraying Kronos and attacking him. Being hit by his own blade. Falling. Why wasn't he dead? He could barely remember the fall from Olympus, so dazed in pain and caught in regret for what he'd done. But surely a fall like that would have killed him, so why was he here? Ethan was fairly certain this wasn't what Hades' realm looked like. For one, it was peaceful here, it looked like an apartment building and he was lying on a comfortable couch.

Carefully, he sat up, wincing as his back and abdomen protested the movement. He was definitely in an apartment, a nice one at that. It was clean, organized and lived in and Ethan could smell cookies. His stomach rumbled and he wondered when the last time he had eaten was.

"Hey, you're awake." A voice said behind him. Ethan turned his head and his eye widened.

"Jackson?" Ethan asked, and then coughed at his own hoarse voice.

"Yup." Percy said, coming closer. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Ethan said shortly, "where am I?"

"My house." Percy said. "My mom and dad found you outside our apartment this morning. Do you remember anything?"

"No, I…" Ethan frowned, "I remember falling from Mount Olympus and then nothing."

"We thought you were dead." Percy said quietly. "We burned your shroud."

Ethan looked up in surprise. "But I betrayed you, all of you."

"And you helped us in the end. You didn't tell Kronos my weak spot, you tried to fight him! You saved my life! You died a hero, or, well, you didn't die so you are a hero really." Percy said easily.

"How can you be so relaxed about this? I was… I was despicable, I betrayed everyone!" Ethan said desperately.

"You didn't betray everyone." Another voice said. Percy and Ethan started when a woman appeared in the room with them. She had short, curly black hair and wore a red jacket, black jeans and black boots. She also carried a whip and had a motorcycle helmet tucked under one arm.

"Nemesis." Ethan blurted in surprise, his eye wide as he gazed at his mother. Percy stepped in front of Ethan, putting himself between Ethan and the goddess.

"What do you want?" Percy demanded. "He's already given you his eye."

Nemesis seemed amused. She put her whip into her helmet which she then placed on the coffee table.

"Have you not wondered why my son is alive in the first place?" She asked. Percy paused, his hand in one pocket.

"You brought me back?" Ethan asked as he sat up fully, swinging his legs over the edge of the couch. He grimaced and wrapped an arm around his abdomen.

"Yes." Nemesis said.

"You're all about balance right?" Percy asked. "So what are you going to take in return?"

Ethan glanced at the other boy. He sounded protective of him and Ethan was sure that he had Riptide in his hand, ready to uncap the pen and fight.

"Percy-" He started but was interrupted by his mother.

"I am not here to take anything. I have already gotten what I want." Nemesis said. She pushed past Percy without care and cupped her son's chin, forcing him to look up at her. "I expect you to do well in Camp Half-Blood. You will not disgrace your cabin." Her hand released his chin and brushed against the patch over his left eye. "As I foretold, you have brought balance to the world and this is your reward."

With that, Nemesis picked up her helmet and whip and vanished before the two demigods. They stared in a shocked silence for a moment.

Finally Percy said, "so your mom brought you back to life because you balanced things?"

"I don't think I died to begin with." Ethan said, "I remember being on a bed and mom was standing over me. She removed the blade from my stomach. I thought it was just a dream." He leaned back into the couch tiredly and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Percy! Why didn't you say he was awake?" A woman's voice demanded. A woman with long straight brown hair with a few strands of gray and warm blue eyes stood in the doorway that Ethan assumed led to the kitchen. She held a platter of cookies in her hands which she then placed on the coffee table. Ethan eyed them carefully, they were blue in colour but the woman and Percy didn't seem to care. Percy plucked one from the plate and practically ate the whole cookie in a single bite. The woman swatted him gently in the shoulder.

"Manners, Percy." She said before turning to Ethan. "I'm Sally, Percy's mom."

Ethan stood carefully, fighting back a wince. He shook her hand. "Ethan Nakamura. Thank you for helping me."

"You shouldn't be standing yet." Sally said, releasing his hand and gently pushing him back down on the couch. Ethan was too tired and bemused to protest. "Perhaps some ambrosia will help. Percy, would you?"

Percy, who had finished another two cookies in the time it had taken for introductions, nodded and left the room. He came back a minute later with a bag of ambrosia. Ethan took a piece gratefully and ate it. The pain in his back and stomach faded until it vanished completely and he sighed in relief.

"Thank you." He said, standing again. "I should be going-"

For the second time that day, he was interrupted. "You're staying for dinner." Sally told him. Percy snickered in the background.

"But I-" Ethan shook his head. "I'm a traitor, I really should leave but thank you for your help."

"I told you you're not a traitor." Percy said, grabbing Ethan's arm as he tried to leave. "And you need a ride to camp anyway."

"What makes you think I'm going back to camp?" Ethan asked, pulling his arm from Percy's grasp.

"One, you're mom told you to. Two, where else would you go?" Percy asked. Sally smacked him on the arm.

"Percy!" She reprimanded and Percy winced slightly, mumbling an apology.

Ethan looked away, thinking. Finally, he said. "It's just dinner right?"

Both of the Jackson's grinned in response and Ethan began to feel nervous. What could be so hard about dinner?


	4. The Mechanic - Beckendorf

As requested by Kenzie Jade! I hope you like it! Also, thanks for pointing out the mistake, it's been corrected!

* * *

Charles Beckendorf: The Mechanic

Setting/Spoilers - After _The Battle of the Labyrinth_ but before _The Last Olympian_

* * *

Paul couldn't believe his luck. His car could survive random-mythological-creature-of-the week that Percy always managed to run into, but it could not survive a parent driver running into it. The front bumper was completely ripped off, the axel dented and the windshield cracked. He had no idea how the parent had even managed it but he was sure he would be hearing about it for some time afterwards from his students. The parent had been apologetic and fretful, but had eventually gone home. The crowd had dispersed shortly afterwards.

He had called Sally to let her know that he would be home late, needing to for the tow truck to come take his car to get examined. He had heard Percy in the background, talking loudly so he figured there was a friend over too. Sally had sounded worried about him and he knew she was imagining a monster totaling his car. But she agreed to wait for him at home with Percy, which had not been easy to convince her to do. It had been an accident, not a monster so there was no real reason for her to worry. Also, Paul knew he still needed to handle the towing fee and find out how much damage there was to his car, not to mention how much it would cost to repair.

"Hey, are you Mr. Blowfis?" A voice asked behind him and he jumped. Turning, he saw an African-American boy with well-built muscles and calloused hands. Around his waist was a large, heavy looking tool belt. He was watching Paul with a slight scowl on his face.

"Uh yes, that's me." He finally got out. The boy nodded and shook his hand.

"I'm Beckendorf, just Beckendorf. Percy mentioned your car was broken." Beckendorf said even as he walked away from Paul to inspect the car damage.

Paul followed him, "you're a demigod then?"

"Son of Hephaestus." Beckendorf said, popping open the hood of the car.

"Okay. Why are you here?" Paul asked. Beckendorf finally looked at him.

"To fix your car." He said simply. He pulled a wrench out of his tool belt.

"Fix my… with a tool belt?" Paul asked incredulously.

"Yes." Beckendorf went back to ignoring him. Paul watched in utter bewilderment as the boy worked on his car. He worked with a few tools Paul couldn't see and managed to fix and replace his bumper. He banged out the dent in his axel and repaired the windshield; all in under an hour and a half.

Paul gaped at him in silence. Beckendorf did one last check of the car before he stepped back, appearing satisfied.

"Give it a start. It should run perfectly." He said.

Paul walked over to the driver's side and turned the ignition. The engine purred beautifully and Paul drove the car forward a little as a test. It moved easily as though there had never been any damage. The brakes worked fine and there were no suspicious leaks that Paul could see. Beckendorf nodded to himself.

"Car's fixed. I made a few modifications so you'd better drive carefully until you're used to it." Beckendorf instructed. He began walking away.

"Don't you want a ride?" Paul called after him.

"Nah, got a date with my girlfriend." Beckendorf said.

"Well, thanks!" Paul had to shout it since Beckendorf was already half a block away. The only response was a brief wave before Beckendorf ambled around the corner.

Paul sighed, "now I've got to cancel the tow truck… Wait, what _modifications_?" But Beckendorf was already long gone.


	5. Recipes - Clarisse and Chris

I've been writing too much today (or rather, yesterday). Also, I made up Chris' homelife 'cause I don't really remember much of anything mentioned.

* * *

Clarisse la Rue and Chris Rodriguez: Recipes

Setting/Spoilers - After _The Mark of Athena_, though technically it takes place after the war against Gaea is over, so this is a future-fic, I guess. Since the other book(s) haven't been published yet.

* * *

Clarisse scowled as she followed her boyfriend into the apartment building.

"Why are we here again?" She grumbled irritably. Chris sighed.

"There's been an increase in monsters in New York and with Percy out on a quest, he worried for his parents. So he asked us to keep watch." He said patiently.

"I know _that_. But why are we here, going to _visit_ them?" Clarisse asked.

"Because Grover let it slip that we were keeping watch to Sally and she insisted that we come over for dinner." He replied.

"I'd rather fight something." She said, her hand lowering to her belt, where Chris knew she had a knife hidden.

"We've only come across one harpy since we got here two days ago." Chris said, "there's nothing for you to fight. Don't you want to meet Percy's parents?"

Clarisse glared at him, "why would I want to meet Prissy's parents?"

Chris sighed again and knocked on the door they had stopped in front of. A few seconds later, Percy's mom opened the door. She smiled and beckoned them in.

"You must be Clarisse and Chris. I'm Sally and this is my husband Paul." Sally said, gesturing to a man that was walking towards them. They shook hands and Sally guided them to the table.

"Hi." Clarisse said.

"It's nice to meet you both. Percy has told us a lot about you." Chris added when his girlfriend said no more.

"He's mentioned the two of you as well." Paul said. "Please, sit down." He invited.

Clarisse and Chris sat next to each other, with Paul and Sally across from them.

"So how is the camp?" Sally asked conversationally.

"It's going well. The Romans decided to help us rebuild so it's almost back to normal." Chris said.

"Then the two camps are getting along now?" Paul asked curiously.

"Yes." Clarisse said shortly. "No more fighting." She sounded disappointed. The adults frowned.

"We're working together now." Chris said quickly. "Demigods from both camps have been teaming up to take down any remaining monsters hanging around. With the return of the statue, the rivalry has lessened to a friendlier manner." Sally and Paul looked mollified by this explanation and relaxed as they ate.

Clarisse had to admit, Mrs. Jackson-Blowfis could cook. It even rivaled her mom's and Chris'. Being as polite as always, Chris was quick to compliment her cooking. Sally thanked him as he went on to ask how she had prepared the chicken. The conversation then turned to recipes they often used. Paul and Clarisse watched on in amusement as they promised to exchange recipes at some point. Chris had always told her that he followed a lot of recipes his step-dad had taught him. He also knew some from a recipe book that his step-dad had written for him and so they were all family recipes, just like Sally's were. Clarisse pictured them teaming up together and almost grinned, they were both good cooks so combined the food would be amazing.

Chris had always cooked at home for he and his dad before Kronos had started to rise. Afterwards, once Mr. D had cured him of his insanity, he used cooking as a way to relax and forget his troubles. Clarisse didn't mind because he made some excellent muffins and his desserts were some of her favourite dishes. Though he didn't cook at camp, he invited Clarisse over a lot. His step-dad was in the hospital after breaking his back, so he'd been cooking a lot more lately to relieve stress. Clarisse's mom also liked to invite him over and let him help her with cooking too, which helped Clarisse, knowing that they got along. She didn't want to lose either one of them.

The conversation then somehow drifted over to mythological weapons, which Clarisse gleefully took over with her extensive knowledge. Paul and Sally never touched on the war against Kronos or the war against Gaea and kept the conversation away from the heavier battles. They talked about Percy, how Clarisse had first met him and how they had settled into an uneasy friendship. How Clarisse and Chris had finally gotten together, though they skipped the Labyrinth part.

By the time dinner ended, Clarisse had relaxed and had even let out a laugh or two. Much to her dismay, Clarisse found herself actually _liking_ Percy's parents. They were pretty comfortable with the demigod life and seemed up to speed on almost everything, including some of Percy's more dangerous adventures. It seemed Percy couldn't really lie to his parents about his time at camp and when he was on quests.

"Thank you for inviting us for dinner." Chris said, smiling.

"Yeah, it was delicious." Clarisse added. "Even rivaled my mom's cooking. And Chris' too."

"You're welcome over any time." Paul said.

"Are you sure you two don't want to spend the night?" Sally asked. Clarisse shook her head.

"No, we got a hotel room booked already but thanks for the offer." She said. They bade farewell and left.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Chris asked.

"You were right, it went well." Clarisse admitted with a roll of her eyes. Chris grinned in pleasure.

"Told you so." He teased. "Now come on, there are a couple of recipes I need to look over again. Mrs. Jackson had some excellent tips."


	6. Famous - Piper and Tristan

I don't even know anymore, ha ha

* * *

Piper and Tristan McLean: Famous

Setting/Spoilers - After _The Mark of Athena_, also set after the war with Gaea

* * *

When Sally opened the door, her mouth dropped open in surprise. A handsome man of Cherokee descent with cropped black hair, glistening dark eyes and a dimpled chin with a short, scruffy beard stood before her. Next to him was a beautiful girl of Cherokee descent with short, choppy brown hair with a few braids on either side of her head and eyes that seemed to change colours. The girl looked a little contrite and opened her mouth to speak but the man spoke first.

"Are you Sally Jackson?" He asked.

"Y-yes I am." Sally stuttered out in her surprise. The man smiled.

"I'm Tristan McLean and this' my daughter Piper." He said. He didn't seem to realise that Sally already knew who he was.

"Hello. Oh, where are my manners? Come in." Sally opened the door further and gestured them in. Tristan and Piper entered the apartment, looking around.

"You have a beautiful apartment, Mrs. Jackson." Tristan said, smile still etched onto his face.

"Thank you, Mr. McLean. Would either of you care for a drink? Lemonade perhaps?" Sally asked.

"Lemonade would be great." Tristan grinned.

"I'll help you." Piper said. "Dad, I'm sure you still need call Mellie, right?"

"Oh that's right!" Tristan fished his phone out of his pocket. "I'll get right on that."

Piper followed Sally into the kitchen as she fixed blue lemonade into three glasses.

"I'm so sorry about suddenly dropping in. It's just, I mentioned a friend of mine lived in New York and my dad was insistent." Piper said guiltily.

"Friend? You're a friend of Percy?" Sally asked. The name Piper had sounded familiar.

"Yes. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. I went on a quest with your son to close the Doors of Death." Piper said quietly, keeping an eye out for her father.

"Oh! Percy has mentioned you, I remember! Well, it's wonderful to meet you and your father Piper and thank you for helping to keep my son safe." Sally said sincerely, giving her a hug.

Piper blushed. "Thank you, Mrs. Jackson."

"It's Sally, honey." Sally said, handing her one of the glasses of lemonade.

Piper looked down at it and blinked. "Why is it blue?" She blushed even darker at her impulsive question. "Sorry-"

"It's fine." Sally laughed. "The blue is a family tradition of ours. Percy loves blue food."

Piper laughed along with her as they both wandered out of the kitchen. Tristan had finished his phone call and was examining some pictures.

"Thank you." He said, accepting one of the glasses. "Is this your son?" He asked, gesturing at the pictures.

Sally nodded and smiled. "Yes, that's my son Percy."

"He seems like a fine young man. Too bad he's not here today. I'd have liked to meet him." Tristan said. He took a sip of the lemonade and his eyes lit up. "This is really good! Is it homemade?"

"It is." Sally said. "I just made it this morning."

Piper sipped hers as well and smiled. "It's wonderful. I can see why Percy is always obsessed with your cooking."

This time it was Sally's turn to blush. Tristan and Piper stuck around for another hour or so, Piper explaining that her father was taking Piper around New York before he started filming for a new movie. Sally was quick to realise that Tristan knew nothing about demigods and the camp his daughter went to every summer but he seemed to trust Piper's judgment.

"Uh, before you go!" Sally said as they both made to leave. She blushed again when they stopped. "Can I have your autograph?"


	7. A Helping Hand - Jason

Yet another random encounter and this one's even longer! Sorry if Jason seems a little off but sometimes it's hard to tell what kind of character he is in the books. And I wrote this at about four in the morning. Also, I seem to be writing a lot of these after the war with Gaea is over so hopefully that's not too annoying. By the way, in this Jason can't properly say Thalia so he says Thali instead, it's not a continuous spelling error.

**Warning**: contains memories of child abuse and neglect

* * *

Jason Grace: A Helping Hand

Setting/Spoilers - _The Mark of Athena_, after the war with Gaea

* * *

Jason Grace sagged tiredly against a cement barrier, his knees threatening to buckle. He had a gaping head wound, possibly cracked ribs, a broken wrist and at the very least, a badly twisted ankle.

In the aftermath of the battle against Gaea, demigods from both the Roman and Greek camps had been sent out to kill any stray monsters that had gotten away. Jason had followed a venti, or storm spirit, to New York where he was then ganged up on by three more venti and a Cyclops. He had managed to turn them all to dust, but not before he had taken several hits. Not to mention he had lost the ambrosia and nectar he had been carrying, so his wounds were still fresh and bleeding and the sun was already beginning to set.

Sighing, he pushed off the barrier and limped over to the nearest fountain, rays of fading light creating a small rainbow in the mist. The park around him was empty, people heading home at the day's end so he was free to toss a drachma into the spraying mist.

"Fleecy, do me a favour, show me Percy Jackson." He said and watched as an image of Percy showed up in front of him. He was at a table eating dinner with two adults. His parents, Jason assumed. They all looked up at him and Jason winced, hoping they either knew about demigods or the mist hid him from their sight.

"Jason!" Percy grinned in greeting, which quickly turned to a frown of concern as he saw the drying blood adorning Jason's face. Jason quickly wiped most of the blood away and grinned tiredly in return.

"Hey Percy, would you or your parents, uh, mind if I spent the night?" Jason had to swallow his pride to ask. The two of them had become friends once the war with Gaea was over but that was also a friendly rivalry and asking for help was not something Jason was accustomed to. However, he didn't really feel like spending the night out on the streets and Percy was the only one he knew who lived in New York. There was no way he'd make it to Camp Half-Blood now and he didn't have enough mortal money on him for a hotel.

"Of course you can!" Percy's mom said to him, and her husband nodded in agreement with a concerned look on his face.

"Where are you?" Percy asked, squinting. Jason figured he was trying to distinguish any familiar landmarks in the background.

"That looks like the small park near the national museum. That's a thirty minute walk from here." Percy's dad said. Internally, Jason winced but he was sure he could handle the walk.

"We'll be right there to pick you up." Percy's mom said and Jason flushed.

"There's no need for that. If you could just tell me where your place is, I can just walk there." He protested feebly. He had already swallowed his pride by calling in the first place, the least he could do was get there on his own.

"You're injured." Percy said, frowning. "You really think we're going to make you walk? Is that a Roman thing?"

Before Jason could respond, all three were standing from the table, leaving half-eaten plates. He felt guilty for interrupting their meal.

"Then you can at least finish your meal before coming." Jason said. "It'll get cold if you leave it now."

"That's what the microwave's for." Percy said. "We'll be there soon." With that said, he swiped the air and cut the message.

Jason stared at the empty air blankly before limping over to the edge of the park and easing down onto a bench. He groaned and wrapped an arm around his ribs as he leaned back. He pulled his legs onto the bench beside him and leaned his shoulder against the back of the bench and partially on the arm railing. As he gazed out at the street, the sun disappeared behind the buildings and a chill began to set in. The cold numbed the pain he was feeling and within minutes, he had fallen asleep.

* * *

As soon as the car pulled up to the curb, Percy was out the door and heading towards the figure slumped on a bench. Jason was asleep, looking pale and tired. His hair was a mess, his clothes torn and scruffy and bruises were beginning to form on the skin Percy could see. Sally and Paul came up next to him and Sally gasped softly, looking concerned.

Percy reached forward and gently shook the other boy's shoulder. "Jason?" The clothing was cold beneath his hand and he wondered how long Jason had been outside before he had called. It had been a cold day already and with the sun no longer providing rays of warmth, it was just getting even colder. When there was no response, he shook Jason's shoulder a little harder.

"Jason? Wake up!" He near shouted. Jason groaned and rolled his head to the side before cracking his eyes open.

"Percy?" He asked, stifling a yawn. Jason straightened up on the bench and winced in pain.

"Yeah, how injured are you?" Percy asked. He figured Jason would respond to the straight approach.

"Cracked ribs I think and a broken wrist, bump on the head and a sprained ankle." Jason mumbled and Percy grimaced in sympathy. His parents both frowned in concern.

"Think you can walk to the car?" Percy asked, stepping back to give the Roman demigod space but close enough to steady him if needed.

"'Course I can." Jason said, standing. At the first step however, his knees buckled and he would've fallen over had Percy not grabbed him by the shoulders. Shaking his head, Percy slung Jason's arm over his shoulders and guided him back to the car.

"Stubborn Romans." Percy muttered.

"I'm not sure you're one to talk, Percy." Paul said in amusement. He headed over to the driver's side and got in.

Sally opened the back door for the boys and Percy helped Jason clumsily climb in before he got in himself. Paul already had the car turned on and the heat blasting, which Percy was sure Jason appreciated. Jason himself was slumped against Percy's shoulder, still half asleep and Percy wondered how much blood he had lost from his injuries. Sally got into the front passenger's seat and looked back at the sleeping demigod in worry. Percy knew Jason was going to be mothered for at least tonight and wondered how Jason would respond to that.

* * *

It was a challenge getting Jason into their apartment but they managed. Sally quickly made Percy give up his bed, which wasn't that hard since Percy was worried too, and after removing Jason's shoes, they laid the son of Jupiter down. Percy even managed to get Jason to eat a bar of ambrosia before he was sound asleep.

Percy was just impressed that Jason had managed to mumble out a thank you to his parents and an apology for intruding, which Sally denied. If anything, that was just going to make Sally fret even more.

After re-heating their dinners, they ate in silence with Percy constantly glancing out the doorway as though expecting Jason to stumble in.

"Percy," Sally said, "why don't you tell us a little more about your cousin?"

"Uh, he's the son of Ze-I mean, Jupiter. He's from the Roman demigod camp." Percy said. He had already explained the camp to his parents when he had come home. "When I was sent to Camp Jupiter without my memory, he was sent to Camp Half-Blood without his. He's Thalia's brother too."

"How does that work?" Paul asked in confusion.

"Apparently, Zeus fell in love with their mom and they had Thalia. Then he fell in love with her again in his Roman counterpart Jupiter and they had Jason. It's complicated." Percy said lamely.

"Didn't Thalia run away from her mom?" Sally asked, recalling what little Thalia had said about her life before Camp Half-Blood.

Percy nodded, "yeah, after their mom gave Jason away."

"What?" Sally frowned.

"Their mom gave Jason to Hera when he was two, that's what made Thalia run away. She was told that Jason was dead. And Jason was given to Lupa, who trained him before he was sent to Camp Jupiter when he was three." Percy said. "They were only reunited this year."

"Lupa is the wolf that trained you when you had no memory, right?" Paul asked, his brow furrowed in thought. Percy agreed.

"And then Jason went on a dangerous quest shortly after they met, and they haven't really spent a lot of time together since both are so busy." Percy had no idea why he was telling them so much, but he felt as though it as the right thing to do. Judging by the considering look on his mom's face, he was sure Jason would be facing a lot of mothering for however long he stayed here.

"_Come here, Jason." Their mother cooed. The effect was ruined when she lost her balance and had to catch the counter to stay in place. Jason curled up even tighter in his hiding place, watching her with scared eyes._

"_Jason!" Their mother's voice got louder and sounded mean. Jason said nothing. Soon, their mother shouted and screamed for him to come out as she took another gulp of her drink. Eventually, Thalia came how and entered a screaming match with their mother. _

_Jason only came out when Thalia assured him that their mother was gone._

Jason awoke feeling a lot better than when he had gone to sleep. He vaguely remembered falling asleep on a bench in the park, Percy helping him into a car and Percy's mom tucking him into a bed. He opened his eyes and saw that he was indeed lying on a bed with the blankets tucked over him. Blushing slightly, he carefully began to sit up only to collapse back onto the bed when his ribs loudly protested the movement. His vision spun as his head throbbed and he closed his eyes against the sensation.

"Jason?" He cracked his eyes open at the voice and saw Percy standing next to the bed, gazing down at him.

"Hey." Jason groaned, closing his eyes again. Then, he reopened them and forced himself to sit up. Percy made as if to help but backed off when he glared at him. He stubbornly stood from the bed but had to grab Percy's shoulder to remain standing.

"I don't think you should be getting up yet, Jason." Percy said. Jason ignored him and staggered towards the door. Percy followed him.

"The bathroom's here." Percy said, pointing at a door in the hall. "I can lend you some clothes if you'd like to take a shower."

Jason hesitated, weighing his options. He would probably worry campers if he came back with shredded clothes and dried blood on him.

"All right." He agreed tiredly. Percy grinned and held out a bundle of clothes and a towel Jason hadn't realised he'd been carrying. Jason took them and walked into the bathroom but paused in the doorway.

"Percy?" He said. Percy, who had turned to walk down the hall stopped and looked at him. "Thank you." He told the son of Poseidon and Percy smiled and nodded before leaving. Once he was gone, Jason leaned heavily against the doorway and closed his eyes while he waited for the world to stop spinning. When he felt more balanced he walked in fully and closed the door while turning on the shower. He carefully stripped off his clothing, looking mournfully at his ripped and bloodstained jeans before discarding them. In the mirror, he could see his injuries had already partially healed and he vaguely remembered Percy making him eat some ambrosia before he fully passed out.

He showered as quickly as he could, careful not to open any wounds then toweled off and dressed in the clothes Percy had lent him. They were definitely not Percy's since they were baggy on him and he was taller and leaner than Percy, though not by much. The pants pooled slightly at his feet so he was forced to roll them up, and the shirt was a little long on him. He figured they belonged to Percy's dad. After drying his hair, he gathered up his ruined clothes and left the bathroom. Just taking a shower had left him exhausted and achy.

Percy's mom met him in the hallway and she immediately swept the bundle of clothes from his arm and guided him back to the room he'd woken up in. He was too tired to protest as he was ushered back into the bed, which he noticed had fresh sheets and he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

_Thalia danced to one of her loud songs that their mother hated. Jason loved it and clapped his hands in glee as he watched his sister. She sang the lyrics alongside the artist, off-key but she didn't seem to care._

_She turned and grabbed his hands, waving them in the air. Jason giggled and wobbled on his feet. Thalia scooped him into the air and spun around and he giggled even louder. He and Thalia danced until the song ended and then Jason was placed on the bed as Thalia cleaned the room._

"He's feverish but he keeps shivering, he hasn't been awake long enough to have some ambrosia or nectar and he keeps trying to leave when wakes up." Percy told Chiron through an Iris Message.

Chiron frowned thoughtfully. "I have spoken with Reyna and she said that Jason was after a storm spirit."

"Jason's chest is bruised like he was hit by a club or something and his ribs are cracked." Percy said. "The gash in his head looks like it could've been caused by the same thing. And what about his fever? He's delirious!"

"Perhaps he ran into other opponents while chasing the storm spirit." Chiron said, "but the fever is worrisome. Have him eat some more ambrosia and drink some nectar. I'll send some medicinal herbs over with Argus. If that does not work, it may be best if you bring him to camp."

"We'll be happy to have him until he recovers." Sally said. Chiron nodded and cut the message.

Percy sighed and sank onto the couch. "He better wake up soon."

_Thalia smiled down at him, leaning over and scooping the small child into her arms. He happily curled into her, playing with her hair. She giggled and kissed his forehead and the two year old gurgled happily._

"_Thalia, home from school?" Their mother's voice was slurred and wine sloshed in its glass as she weaved over to them. Thalia tightened her grip on her little brother, turning slightly so she was between him and their mother._

"_That's right. Have you fed Jason today?" Thalia asked. Their mother frowned._

"_Of course I have. I'm not a bad mother." She sneered._

"_Then what did you give him?" Thalia shot back._

"_Baby food." Their mother said after a pause._

_Thalia shook her head in disgust. "We don't even have baby food." Their mother smacked her across the face and Thalia staggered back but kept a careful hold of her little brother. She glared in defiance at their mother._

* * *

"_Jason? Jason, where are you?" His sister's voice called._

_Sniffling, Jason opened his eyes tearfully. "Here, Thali."_

_After a few moments, Thalia was peering into his hiding spot. She wore a look of concern and anger but Jason knew his sister wasn't angry at him. She was never mad at him._

"_Jay, are you hurt?" She asked worriedly. Jason crawled out from under the bed and straight into his sister's arms. She gathered him close and just held him._

"'_Fine." He mumbled into her shirt. "She 'sleep."_

"_Yeah, she's asleep." Thalia said quietly. "Jay, let me see your face." Jason reluctantly pulled away and saw his sister's face tighten with anger. She was staring at the bruise that was forming on the left side of his face. She hugged him close again._

"_When you're older, we'll leave this place. All right, Jay?" She whispered to him._

"'_Kay." He agreed, closing his eyes and relishing in her warmth._

* * *

_Their mother carried him to the old, decaying house and two year old Jason peered around curiously. She stopped in a barren room. Jason yelped when a woman suddenly appeared before them. Their mother thrust him out towards the woman and he began to cry in fear._

"_Here." Their mother said with a scowl. Jason wanted his sister here. He wanted her to protect him from this strange lady, and he knew she would do just that. If she were here._

"_Want Thali! Thali!" He screamed through his tears. The woman frowned down at him scornfully but took him despite his squirming. Their mother turned away and left and Jason thought he could hear his sister's voice so he screamed even louder. But Thalia didn't come, their mother must have stopped her. Then Jason and the strange lady were gone._

* * *

"_Your mother is dead." Lupa told him. Jason froze and sucked in a breath._

"_Thalia?" He asked, desperation tingeing his voice._

"_Your sister is gone." Lupa said without remorse and Jason once again felt like that two year old who just wanted his sister to save him. Lupa left him alone and as soon as she was gone, he collapsed to his knees and struggled to hold the tears at bay._

_His sister wasn't here but he had held hope after all these years. Now that hope was shattered._

Jason slowly came back to awareness. Someone was shaking his shoulder and saying something.

"-on? Jason? Come on, wake up." It was Percy's voice. Instantly, his memories returned and so did the pain. He groaned but forced his eyes open. Percy looked relieved, then guilty.

"You were… mumbling in your sleep." He said quietly.

Jason grimaced but slowly sat up and Percy held out a bar of ambrosia and a glass of nectar for him. He took them gratefully, the pain fading as he ate and he became more awake.

"Thanks." He said, stretching. He grinned when there was no pain. Percy grinned back, relaxing now that the other boy was moving freely. "How long was I out?"

"You were in and out for a few days." Percy said. "You had this fever that wasn't going away. We even called Chiron for help."

"Oh, sorry." Jason said tiredly. He got up from the bed and was pleased that he didn't lose his balance. Percy seemed pleased too and he gestured towards the door.

"My mom's making breakfast if you're hungry." He said. At the mention of food, Jason's stomach rumbled.

"That'd be great." Jason said, walking out of the bedroom without even a slight limp in his step. "Is this your room?"

"Yeah." Percy said, walking alongside him.

"Sorry for commandeering your room." Jason offered but Percy waved him off.

"I was more worried I'd have to tell Thalia that you were dying or something." Percy said jokingly. Jason chuckled and followed him into the kitchen where he could see Percy's mom cooking at the stove. She turned to them and smiled at Jason.

"Good to see you awake. Do you like pancakes?" She asked. Jason nodded and she gestured to a seat at the table. He sat down, stifling a yawn.

"I'm Sally by the way. You can call me Aunt Sally if you'd like." Percy's mom, Sally, said as she dropped two fluffy blue pancakes onto the plate in front of him.

"Why are they blue?" Jason asked in confusion. Sally and Percy grinned at him.

"Family tradition." Sally said. "Now eat up."

After the delicious breakfast, Jason thanked Sally for letting him stay over. Paul, Percy's father, was apparently at a teacher conference so he asked Percy to thank him for him.

"You can drop by any time you like." Sally said with a smile. She pulled him into a hug which he awkwardly returned after a moment.

"I'll keep that in mind." Jason said, as he turned to the door. "Bye Percy, bye… Aunt Sally." He left before he saw Sally's eyes light up and a smile come to her face.


	8. Hermes' Twins - Connor and Travis

Ooh, so I haven't updated in awhile though I have a couple written. Sorry about that. As a forewarning, with school starting in a few days, any updates will be slow and pretty much non-existent. I am still taking requests though, so that may help speed up my writing if you get my drift. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

By the way, I wrote this in the middle of the night (which I'm partial to do), so this is probably really random but I certainly hope you like it anyway.

* * *

Connor and Travis Stoll: Hermes' Twins

Setting/Spoilers: After _The Last Olympian_

* * *

School had let out on a half-day, though Paul had to stay later to get some things done. Percy had gone home without him, and was maybe visiting his mom at her work. By the time Paul had packed up and prepared to leave, he was tired and wanted to just go home and relax, maybe watch a movie with Sally.

New York was still in recovery from the war with Kronos and his goons, but school still went on and he had work that needed to be done. For however long it took.

Once he was outside the school doors he paused, catching sight of two boys rough housing in front of the school. The both of them were tall and skinny with messy, curly brown hair and blue eyes. One of them was a little taller and that was all Paul could see that told them apart. When they saw him, they stopped fighting and stood ramrod straight, though they both had a sarcastic smile and mischievous gleams in their eyes.

Paul felt a sense of foreboding but he approached them slowly. "It's a little late for students to be at school." He said. They snickered and the shorter one mock-saluted him with two fingers.

"We are your lowly escorts, sir!" He clapped his heels together but the effect was greatly ruined when both of them broke down into snickers.

Paul sighed, feeling the beginning of a headache. "Boys, what do you mean by escorts?" He just wanted to go home, not have to deal with hyperactive twins.

"I'm Travis Stoll." The taller one said when they had finished snickering. "This is my brother Connor." Connor waved with a big grin on his face.

Paul looked at them thoughtfully. "You go to the same camp as Percy, don't you?"

Connor elbowed his brother in the ribs. "I told you he'd know about us!"

Travis elbowed his brother back. "That's right. We're sons of Hermes." Paul instinctively checked his pockets and the brothers broke into snickers again.

"And why is it that you're here?" Paul asked wearily.

"We're your escorts, like we told you." Travis said slowly.

"Grover had a dream that you and Percy's mom would be attacked. We promised Percy we'd see you home safe." Connor said.

This was his life now, he realized. Having children walk him home after work like he couldn't take care of himself – which is sort of true considering he was only a mortal – but then, it was nice to know that Percy cared about him enough to put guards on him. In an abstract way.

"I suppose Percy is with his mom then?" He asked instead.

"Yup." Travis said, popping the 'p' at the end. "So we had to be put with you."

"Right." Paul sighed in relief that Sally would be okay and walked towards his car, the brothers following him. "Come along then."

On the drive home, Paul was slightly unnerved as he could see both Connor and Travis staring at him in the rear view mirror – both boys had decided to sit in the back, making Paul feel like a chauffeur.

"Is there a problem boys?" He finally asked.

"You're a lot better looking than Percy's old step dad." Travis blurted.

Paul blinked, "uh, thank you?"

"It's true." Connor agreed. "You really pull off the salt and pepper look."

"Good to know." Paul managed to say, absentmindedly touching his hair. He was relieved when he pulled up to the apartment building and parked. Connor and Travis hopped out and waited for him as he retrieved his bag.

"I suppose you've heard of Sally's amazing cookies and would like to try some?" Paul asked rhetorically. They grinned.

"We need to escort you all the way up to your apartment, Mr. Blowfish." Connor told him seriously.

"It's Blowfis." Paul corrected absentmindedly. "But you can call me Paul."

"Okay Paul," Travis said reasonably, "which way's your apartment?"

Shaking his head in amusement, Paul led them through the building to the apartment. He unlocked the door and walked in to be greeted by Sally and Percy waiting on the couch. Sally jumped up to hug and kiss him and Percy looked relieved. His look of relief swiftly changed to amusement as the Stoll brothers followed Paul in.

He pointed to a tray of cookies on the coffee table. "Help yourself." He said.

"Don't mind if I do." Travis said, swiping a cookie from the tray. Connor followed suit.

Sally pulled away to look Paul over. She hugged him again. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too." Paul said, hugging her back. He smiled at Percy and ruffled his hair when the boy got close enough. Percy mock-scowled as he fixed his hair.

"These cookies are amazing!" Connor moaned, his eyes closed in glee. Sally smiled.

"I'm glad you like them." She said. Sally then gave each boy a hug. "Thank you for bringing my husband home safe."

"Ah, it was nothing." Travis said, his chest puffed out enough that he looked a little like an ape. "There's no monster we can't take care of."

Connor nodded in agreement. "Right." He said after he swallowed a cookie.

"Did you see any monsters?" Percy asked Paul, eyebrows raised.

Paul shook his head, "no, but they could have defeated a lot of monsters before I left the school." His eyes twinkled in amusement and Percy fought down a grin.

"That's right. We got some baddies before your dad even came out." Travis boasted.

"Of course." Percy said dryly. "Well, thank you for protecting my dad from monsters you guys, but I think Argus is waiting to drive you back to camp."

Travis and Connor looked so disappointed that Sally packed the both of them a bag of cookies each. Their grins returned immediately.

As they were heading out the door, Percy stopped them.

"Empty out your pockets." He said, holding out his hand. The brothers grudgingly dropped Paul's wallet, a couple knick knacks that had been lying around the room and a pen. Unsurprisingly, they just grinned and shrugged when they showed their goods. Percy shook his head and pushed them out the door.


End file.
